It has recently been desired to reduce electric power consumed by various types of manufacturing apparatuses, including an apparatus for taking out a molded product. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-292066 (JP 2009-292066 A) discloses a conventional apparatus for taking out a molded product, including a controller that allows selection of one of a power-saving operation mode, in which the electric power consumption is reduced compared to the electric power consumption caused in a standard operation mode determined in advance, and a soft operation mode, in which vibration is reduced compared to the vibration caused in the standard operation mode. The apparatus for taking out a molded product also includes a plurality of air driven devices that suction and take out a molded product, besides electric devices such as motors that directly consume electric power.
However, the conventional apparatus for taking out a molded product does not allow a user to check how much electric power consumption has been reduced due to changed set conditions. In addition, the conventional apparatus for taking out a molded product does not allow the user to check the amount of air consumed by the plurality of air driven devices in use. Therefore, the user has not been able to know how to change the set conditions in order to reduce the total amount of energy consumed by the apparatus for taking out a molded product according to the molded product to be taken out. If it is attempted to positively reduce the energy consumption, it is necessary to consult with a person who maintains the apparatus for taking out a molded product to determine the set conditions each time the molded product to be taken out is changed. In the conventional apparatus, since the user has not been able to know the amount of consumed air corresponding to the set conditions, a compressor, in particular, must be operated at a capacity more than required if a plurality of apparatuses for taking out a molded product are used in a plant. The total energy consumption can be known by providing measuring devices such as a wattmeter and a flowmeter for each of the apparatuses for taking out a molded product. However, such a configuration is costly and requires the trouble of individually checking the indication of the various types of measuring devices.